Annoying Temptations!
by WolfRicchan
Summary: Lili has been pestering Asuka Kazama in more ways than one, and now that they live under the same roof, the blonde have been "slightly" seducing her... Will Asuka prevail, or will she succumb to her insinuations? AsuLili smexiness 7u7 RATED M for Mmmmmmm ;)
1. Prologue

**ANOTHER ONE OF MY ENGLISH INSTALLMENTS :v BUT NOW IN THE TEKKEN FANDOM AND MY FAVORITE OTP, ASUKAxLILI :3 LET'S SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT xD**

(…) (…)

 **NOTE:** TEKKEN DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, IF SO, ASUKA AND LILI WOULD BE MARRIED AND HAVE LITTLE KIDDIES 7u7

(…) (…)

ANNOYING TEMPTATIONS

PROLOGUE

(…) (…)

When did it start? She didn't know for sure… When she started to live with her at her own house, maybe? No… It started WAY before that dreadful day… When they teamed up for that tag tournament, perhaps?... No, that was way back, when she first defeated her in the King of Iron Fust Tournament 5… Since day one from that day, she kept pestering her, making her mad to start fights… Then her approaches changed a bit when she enrolled at her high school after their failed mission at the South Pole… Sometimes throwing "accidentally" her panties at her face when changing clothes for PE, pressing her bra-clad breasts against her own while telling her how much of a peasant she is… And now living at her house after defeating her at the 7th tournament, she went a little far by sharing the bath tube with her, violating her alone time!

In other words, Emilie de Rochefort has been a pain in the ass for poor Asuka Kazama…

A blonde, refined, bratty and sexy pain in the ass…

Sure the Monegasque is beautiful and the whole shebang, but tried to resist those looks she gave her, some enraged, and some full of mischievousness, trying to incite her either to fight or… other things, since Lili already confessed how she was head over heels for the tough Osakan girl. Asuka hadn't answer yet to her confession, but since there was neither an acceptance nor a rejection, the blonde still persuaded her, either be small touches, compliments about how hard her muscles have become while training both in the Kazama style, and shamelessly changing clothes in front of her…

"Seriously… One day that brat will make me crazy…" Asuka said with an annoyed sigh after washing the afternoon dishes and hanging her apron, then she stretched her stiff arms. Dad had to go out of town after lunch to attend a reunion of dojo owners, in order to prepare a major tournament in the area.

"I bet those reunions are boring…" she said while walking upstairs to her room, hoping Lili wasn't there…

To her misfortune, there she was… clad only with another apron, and holding a bottle of honey syrup and whipped cream in each hand, giving her a cute and sexy look. Asuka's brows twitched at the sight while blushing like mad.

"What do you prefer, Asuka Kazama? Do you want dessert, bath, or perhaps… Me~?" the blonde asked seductively

"W-what the fuck?! Lili, put some friggin' clothes on!"

Lili walked slowly towards the ebony head, putting her hands in the hem of her shirt, trying to pull it up.

"Hey! Cut it out, crazy!"

"I just want to make my master feel good~"

"I'm not your mast—MMMMMMHHFFFGGH!" Asuka was silenced by Lili kissing her full on the lips.

(…) (…)

 **AAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL :3**

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT, REAAAAAAAALLYYYY SHORT, BUT HAVE IN MIND THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE, CHAPTER ONE WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS ONE, SO EXPECT MORE SEXY AWKWARDNESS ;)**

 **WHAT DO YOU EXPECT NEXT EPISODE? OuO REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME, ALSO SUGGESTIONS** **UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :3**

 **WOLFY OUT**


	2. Chapter 1

**LAST SUNDAY, THE MOST CATHASTROPHIC THING HAPPENED TO ME! D': I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, AND WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO STORE IT IN MY USB, MY PC WENT NUTS AND DIDN'T STOP RESTARTING ITSELF! HAD TO FORMAT IT UNFORTUNATELY :'( HAD TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY WORK! HAD TO REWRITE IT AGAIN u.u BUT OH WELL xD I HAVE THE POWER OF IMAGINATION, YURI AND TACOS BY MY SIDE, AND WITH THESE THINGS, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME! :3 OH BTW, I'M MEXICAN :D SPANISH IS MY MOTHER LANGUAGE, BUT MY ENGLISH IS EXCELLENT! *Lee voiceover***

 **I WANNA SAY THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS HUMBLE STORY IN THEIR FAVORITE/FOLLOW SECTION *heart*! AND BIG HUGS *and a psychological taco :3 * TO** **ASUKAENERGETIC1** **FOR THE REVIEW! GLAD YOU LIKED THIS STORY, AND I KNOW FOR SURE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME ;D LET'S KEEP THE ASULILI ARMY GROWING HEALTHIER AND STRONGER! :3**

 **AND LUCKY CHLOE WILL MAKE HER APPEREANCE IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER! xD LET'S SEE WHAT HER ROLE IN THIS WACKY STORY WILL BE, SHALL WE?**

(…) (…)

 **NOTE:** SADLY TEKKEN BELONGS TO BANDAI NAMCO… IF I DID, I WOULD ORDER HARADA-SAN TO MAKE ASUKA AND LILI A 100% CANON COUPLE

(…) (…)

ANNOYING TEMPTATIONS

CHAPTER 1

(…) (…)

As soon as Lili kissed her, the ebony broke it. "Lili, seriously… You're nuttier than a fucking bag of trail mix…"

"But Asuka my dear… Don't you want some of this?" the blonde asked in a sultry voice as she took off the apron, standing completely naked in front of Asuka, who averted her gaze immediately.

"C'mon Lili! Stop goofing off!" But despite herself, the ebony felt her body a little aroused… _'NO YOU DOOFUS!'_ Asuka thought _'Stop thinking naughty stuff!'_

In a bold move, the Monegasque took Asuka's hands and placed them over her medium sized breasts, earning a yelp from the Osakan. "I want you to feel how horny I am for your touch…" Lili purred seductively

Asuka's face was as red as a tomato, and she could easily feel the blonde's nipples hardening under her touch.

"W-wow… Lili, your boobs are so smoo—THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Lili, quit being a horny idiot and put some clothes on! We're going to the store…" The ebony withdrew her hands from the horny idiot's chest and grabbed another change of clothes before locking herself in the bathroom to take a quick shower

The blonde heard the water running, getting even hornier by imagining Asuka's naked body… But sadly she had to resist the urge to masturbate and put some fresh clothes, all while speaking to herself…

"Sooner or later, Asuka Kazama… You will fall to my approaches… And then we will make sweet, sweet love… All day and all night long…"

 **SOME MINUTES LATER, A THE CONVENIENCE STORE…**

At the nearest convenience store from the dojo, both girls picked up the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner, as well as assorted varieties of junk food, so they can eat them for their planned sleepover by watching a martial arts movies marathon. After they've paid for everything, Asuka told Lili she would be going to the bakery and a pizza parlor, two blocks away from the store, and the blonde waited for her, sitting in one of the store's outdoor tables. While boringly waiting, she saw another blonde walking merrily towards the bakery.

"Chloe!" Lili shouted

Said girl turned around and saw the Monegasque "Lili-chan!" The J-Pop idol hurriedly crossed the street to meet her "How's things going with your tough girl, hm?"

Lili sighed an annoyed sigh "She is still resisting… I did that thing with just the apron, and she didn't fall for it…"

"Gee, Asu-nyan sure is a tough cookie… Any plans you have for tonight?"

"We'll watch a movie marathon… while eating junk food…"

"Hmmmmm… I got it!" the idol shouted in excitement "Make her spill soda over herself… Make it "accidentally", then she will take her shirt off and you will sure enjoy it… maybe get it on with her…"

"Yeah… I want to run my tongue over her well chiseled abs… Suck those two big breasts of hers… I can't wait…" the French blonde said while drooling nonstop, even Lucky Chloe had to grab a cup outta nowhere to keep Lili's drool to keep falling to the ground

"Let's hope for the best and my great idea works" the blonde idol handed Lili the drool filled cup. "Have to go now, gotta buy a cake for Eddy and Zafina… they did great while practicing the choreography for my next single…"

"Send them my greetings, and that I hope to see them again"

"Okidoki! Well then, byeee!" Chloe waved goodbye and ran towards the bakery. A couple of minutes later, Asuka returned with two boxes of large pizza and a medium cake box. "All set, Lils… Let's get back to the dojo"

"O-oui…"

"Oooh, is that water?" The ebony looked at the cup in Lili's hands "Can I have some?"

"W-Wait, That's—" The blonde didn't get to finish her sentence, cause Asuka grabbed the cup and gulped its contents in one go.

"AAAAHHH!" Asuka yelled in satisfaction. "That was some weird tasting water… but it was rather sweet… Don't worry, I'll repay you for the water someday…" Then, the Osakan grabbed all the bags and they both walked back to the dojo, all the while Lili was blushing like a ripe tomato…

' _She… She drank my drool…'_

 **BACK AT THE DOJO, A WHILE LATER**

Lili was watching a silly anime while Asuka cooked dinner for just the two of them. She received a call from dad, telling her that he would stay the night at his old friend's house, and that he would return tomorrow evening. She cooked some rice curry, just because the blonde wanted to taste from a long time. Meanwhile, while watching TV, Lili planned her next move to make the ebony to fall in her charms and fuck her right on the spot… But she was interrupted by Asuka calling her for dinner.

After they ate, the Osakan washed the dishes and then she put some pizza slices to heat in the microwave, while the blonde put all the junks they bought over the table, because the movie marathon was about to air on TV. Said marathon was about martial arts flicks, and some of them were starred by Asuka's favorite actor, Fei Long

Both girls were concentrated watching the movies, while eating pizza and chips, and drinking cola. It was about 3 AM when the last movie was about to reach the climatic scene, the final battle between the heroine and the dreaded villain

"Shit's about to happen…" Asuka whispered

"Yeah…" Lili was as concentrated in the movie as her roomie

The last fight took place, with the ebony yelling in excitement… And minutes later, while the heroine slashed the foe cleanly in half with her katana, Asuka yelled loudly and raised her arms… But she didn't remember she had her soda cup in her left hand, and that abrupt movement made her spill her soda all over her head and shirt.

"Oh poo…" the tough girl whispered while taking off her shirt "I have to clean myself now… Shit…"

"Don't worry, I'll clean you!" Lili sprung from the wooden floor immediately

"Thanks Lili, but I can do it mys—WHAT THE FUCK!?"

On mere instinct, the blonde started cleaning Asuka's well defined abs…

With her tongue…

"LILI! STOP IT!"

"Why? Your body feels so good, Asuka my dear…"

The ebony backed away, but tripped with and empty bottle of soda, making her fall back first on the floor "Fuck that hurts…"

The blonde took the chance and climbed on top of the Osakan, and took off her shirt, and since she wore no bra, her naked breasts were on full display for Asuka, making her blush like mad. "Please Asuka Kazama… make me yours…" she pulled up the ebony's sports bra up, uncovering her big chest. "Mmmmmm… so big and juicy"

"Lili, you're nuts… seriously… I told you we can't do this…" she had to close her eyes when she felt her right breast being licked in a sensual way. "W… wait…" she was getting horny despite herself, but then she felt the blonde has stopped licking her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Lili sleeping peacefully, her head between her breasts. "Oh Lili…" She smiled tenderly and pulled herself up, then carried the Monegasque in her arms, bridal style, and placed her tenderly over her bed, covering her half naked form "Sleep tight, princess" with that said, she kissed her forehead and exited the bedroom, to clean a little and turn off the TV… hen something stuck her…

"Damn… I feel tingly… have to take a cold fucking shower… Dam you Lili! UUUUUGHH!"

(…) (…)

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **HEHEHEHE DOUBLE ECCHI FEATURE IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST TO WARM YOU GUYS WHEN THE REAL ACTION HAPPENS ;D**

 **AND I INFORM YOU THIS STORY WILL HAVE 4 OR 5 MORE CHAPTERS xD SO EXPECT MORE SMEXY SHENNANIGANS AND FUNNY SITUATIONS :3**

 **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK, AS WELL AS SUGGESTIONS :P SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

 **WOLFY OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, EVERYONE! AND AFTER A RETHER LARGE ABSCENCE, DUE TO BUSY SCHEDULES, AND A SEVERE HEATWAVE THAT STRUCK MY HOMETOWN, REACHING MORE THAN 120 FAHRENHEIT DEGREES! IMAGINE THE HELL… OW WELL xD I'M VERY HAPPY THIS STORY IS GETTING MORE ACCEPTANCE THAT I'VE HONESTLY EXPECTED, AND I WANNA SAY** _ **THANK YOU**_ **FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS :3**

 **AND NOW TIME TO ANSWER DA REVIEWS! ;D**

 **PurpleCobra247:** Glad you loved this cute garbage I'm writing here xD and the main reason I've included Lucky Chloe as a support character is because she became one of my favorites among all the newcomers in Tekken, along with Katarina Alves and Shaheen (this one particularly surprised me that he's kinda based on that handsome Arabian dude who was expelled of his own country for… being REALLY handsome, and most surprising, that same dude is Shaheen's VA :o ) Also, I've read your story, very interesting indeed, really loved it, and hope you keep up the good work! ;)

 **The Man They Call The Truth:** Happy you loved this story, I've been waiting for a long time to write an AsuLili fic cuz they have that love vibe between them, hahaha, so here's another chapter for your enjoyment C:

 **JojoDO:** Hahaha it caught me by surprise receiving those reviews of yours :3 !You're one of my inspirations who made me stop doodling around with FIFA and Tekken all the time, and start writing some nice shit ^^;; So here's chappie número tres for you to enjoy :'3

 **OKAY! NOW GRAB SOME SNACKS, GET A COLD COKE (OR BEER, WHATEVER YOUR CHOICE), SOME TISSUES, SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY THE READING!**

(…) (…)

 **NOTE:** Tekken is property of Bandai Namco, if I was the owner, I would make Paul Phoenix sing with his girly Idolmaster costume xD

 **NOTE 2:** From now on I'm gonna name the chapters :p

 **NOTE 3:** (insert some random shit here)

(…) (…)

ANNOYING TEMPTATIONS

CHAPTER 2: BEND IT LIKE MESSI! (or SHOWER ACTION?)

(…) (…)

The next day, at the 765pro Studios, where Lucky Chloe and her two backup dancers were practicing, they were merrily chatting with Lili, who paid them a visit, all the while, Asuka had to go to the Mishima Polytechnic High School for football practice

"So…" the idol began "what happened last night?"

"It was absolutely wondrous…" the Monegasque said with a dreamy look on her face

"And?" Eddy asked

"Sadly, I fell asleep when I was sucking her nipple…"

Chloe, Eddy and Zafina facepalmed and groaned in annoyance

"Damn girl, are you stupid?!" the Brazilian yelled "If I were you, I would bang her right after"

This earned him a punch in the face, courtesy of Lili

"Careful with what you say, asshole! Asuka is mine!"

The Egyptian fortune teller closed her eyes "Lili Rochefort… you and Asuka Kazama will fuck like rabbits sooner than you expect it… BUT!"

"But?" Lili flinched

"… Be careful with an evil shadow who wears a red dress… that shadow would make things harder for you, since it will also try to get into Kazama's pants…" Zafina shuddered, thinking about a certain woman who always wears red

"Red dress…? Really? Are you sure you don't do drugs, Zafina-chan?" Lucky Chloe said with a stupid face

"My visions never fail, Chloe… remember when I told you that you would fall over bear crap during the last King of Iron Fist?"

The blonde idol put on a disgusted face, remembering that after her fight against the Filipina fighter, Josie Rizal, which she won, she didn't pay attention where she was walking, and she tripped with an ant, falling face-first over bear shit… most precisely, Kuma's shit

While Chloe and Zafina were arguing over that matter, also because there were no more chocolate chip cookies, and while Eddy was busy pulling boogers off his nostrils, Lili was deep thinking about the Egyptian's fortune telling

' _I have to be careful then…'_ she thought _'Whoever that individual who wears red is, better be careful… no one will have Asuka's hard and sexy body other than myself…'_

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE MISHIMA POLYTECHNIC HIGH…**

"C'mon you sissy girls! You hatta train harder than that!" Asuka sighed after seeing her teammates sprawled all over the football field, panting tiredly, while their coach, a greasy fat dude who always eats burgers, watched in satisfaction. "Gosh, sometimes I think you're a bunch of Lili's…"

"But… Kazama-senpai…" one of her teammates grunted tiredly "W-we never ran all over the field a hundred times…

"Even Shidou-san is puking because of that…" another one added, pointing over said Shidou girl, who was vomiting behind one of the goals

"Geez… seriously girls, you lack of stamina… no wonder why you're always getting your asses kicked by your rivals… I'll gonna teach you divas how to build your stamina… and with a little bit of work, you'll get the same SKILLZ as me!" as to prove her point, the Osakan started juggling the ball with her feet, with the same skillZ as the ones of a certain little Argentinean dude called Leo Messi "See what I mean, girls?" to end her little cocky show, she kicked the ball HARD, hitting poor Shin Kamiya, who was training with the boys' football team, on his face, and leaving the girls in awe

 **BACK AT THE 765pro STUDIOS…**

"Do you have another crazy plan on your little perverted mind, Chloe?" the French asked

"Heehee, look who's talking… and yes, I have another plan… You told me that Asu-nyan is taking a football practice?"

"Yeah…"

"So here it is… while she trains, sneak into the girls' showering room, knowing that she leaves the field last… Keep hiding until Asu-nyan enters the showers… then you can join her and finish what you've started last night…" the idol winked

"… That… is… absolutely… BRILLIANT!" That way my dear Asuka will not have a choice other than make children with me!" the Monegasque yelled in excitement

"But Lili… Asuka doesn't have a dick… How will you—OW!" another punch in Eddy's face by Lili

"Shut up you capoeira doofus! Let me dream…"

"Remember there's science…" Zafina added

While the idol and her dancers were talking about imaginary dicks and weird science, Lili was glowing with delight, imagining scenarios where her lovely Asuka bangs her hard and fast in the showers, making her drool again, and making Mokujin appear outta nowhere, with another cup to collect the French's droll

 **A WHILE LATER, BACK AT MISHIMA POLYTECHNIC HIGH…**

The dazzling Monegasque girl was already hiding in the girls' locker room, shamelessly checking the football team's sweaty bodies… but none of them managed to turn her on like the Osakan's naked, sweaty, muscular body does… One by one, the girls changed themselves with their regular clothes and left, and then, when there was no one else, Asuka came in, fueling the blonde's excitement

"Man I'm beat…" the ebony sighed "Welp, time to hit the shower and go back to the dojo… I'll take Lils to the new rolling sushi buffet that opened recently…"

Slowly, Asuka started to take off her clothes, not knowing that Lili's hungry eyes were watching

' _Oooh my dearest Asuka… your sexy bod makes me wet…'_ Lili thought while struggling to take her clothes off without making any noise

Now completely naked, the tough Kazama grabbed a bottle of body soap and got inside one of the showering cubicles, turning on the hot water to relax her tired muscles, then applied some soap on a duck-shaped sponge and started lathering her body…

With Lili slowly approaching her…

"Domo arigatou, mister Robotto… Domo… Domo…" the ebony sang in an off tune manner while stupidly dancing like a robot and using the duck sponge as an imaginary microphone "Domo arigat—OOOOOHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

She felt someone embracing her from behind, and she immediately knew who it was…

"Lili! This is MY ALONE TIME! What the fuckety fuck are you doing here?!"

"Oohh… I just want to take a shower with you, my dear…" the blonde whispered in her ear, while massaging her large breasts with her hands "Look… you're starting to like this…" she started to slowly run her fingers over the ebony's now hard nipples

"Lili, you… little… bitch…" Asuke moaned despite herself, and she felt Lili's tongue running all over her neck "… I… I had… ENOUGH!" In one swift move, the ebony pushed the blonde against the shower wall "You always tried to annoy me and get inside my pants ever since you started to live in MY house, and sleeping in MY room… now it's time for payback, bitch…"

"Ooooh… bring it on, baby…" Lili said with a sexy moan

Suddenly, Asuka kissed Lili's lips on a rough manner, making them both moan in arousal. Their hands started running all over each other's wet, sexy bodies, while having a heated tongue battle. The Osakan's naughty hands grabbed the blonde's supple breasts, massaging them in a slow manner, making Lili moan loudly… and when she was about to draw her hand down between her smooth legs…

"Hello! Anyone there!?"

Both girls froze

(…) (…)

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MWAAHAHAHAHAHA! xD JUST WHEN THINGS WERE ABOUT TO GET STEAMY :v WHO WAS THE PARTY POOPER? AND JUST WHO THE HELL IS THE INDIVIDUAL DRESSED IN RED WHO'LL MAKE THINGS HARDER FOR LILI ACCORDING TO ZAFINA? PLACE YOUR BETS AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

DON' FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, YOU'LL MAKE A LITTLE WOLF HAPPY WITH THEM *w* SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

WOLFY OUT! :3


End file.
